


Worth fighting for

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Confrontation, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: The battle for Rose Creek is a thing of the past now but Teddy Q has one more battle to fight. Goodnight Robicheaux is not an easy opponent especially when it's about his precious daughter.





	Worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekyelvenchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/gifts).



_It’ll be alright. You’ve gotten through worse situations._

Teddy sat in the Saloon with his hands clasped together, his knee bouncing with nerves. It had been almost a month since the battle for Rose Creek, the seven protectors were now almost fully healed. Though Faraday was still bedridden which he didn’t mind so much since Elizabeth kept him company most days. Goodnight was finally up and about after his fall from the church steeple he’d broken his leg and fractured his arm. Goody limped in with Sam at his side. Teddy took a deep breath and moved from his chair heading over to where Goodnight and Sam were sat.

“Mister Robicheaux…” Teddy’s voice shot up several octaves as the Cajun’s name left his mouth,

“Everything alright Teddy?” Goody asked glancing up at Teddy who was starting to wonder what was worse: fighting a seemingly impossible battle or confronting Goodnight Robicheaux.

“C-could we talk Mister Robicheaux…in private.” he stuttered quickly.

“I think here is just fine. Sit down son.” Sam excused himself giving his chair to the anxious young man and left them to talk. Teddy sat down and ran the words through his head one last time “Now what’s this about son?”

He took a deep breath and sat up straight, rigid as a plank of wood. “Mister Robicheaux..I..I..See.. I like your daughter..Miss Violet..a lot…I mean I love her sir..and I..wanted to…get your permission to marry her, Mister Robicheaux sir…”

_That could have been worse and better. Teddy you’re a fool._

“You want to marry my daughter? My little girl? My only daughter?” Goodnight’s tone was less welcoming than normal, it was stern and it scared Teddy right to his core.

“Yes sir” Teddy balled his fists on his lap willing himself to carry on “I don’t know what sort of life I can provide Violet but.. I love her Sir and I just want to do right by her. I ain’t never met anyone as kind and as beautiful as her and I want to spend the rest of my days with her.” There he said it and now he waited for Goodnight’s response. Goody swilled the drink Sam had brought him around the glass before knocking it back.

“And does Violet reciprocate these feelings?” His steel blue eyes flicked up dangerously from the empty glass that sat atop the weathered table.

“I have spoken to Violet about it…she feels the same but I would like your permission sir..It’s only proper.” Teddy maintained eye contact with Goodnight which was difficult, the Cajun sharpshooter was very intimidating.

“Very well. If Violet feels the same way, I would not want to make her sad but and let me be perfectly clear Teddy. If you harm or make my dear daughter sad in anyway, there will be nothing on this god given earth that will stop me from dragging you to the gates of hell myself. Ya understand?” Teddy nodded vigorously mumbling a ‘Yes Sir. Goodnight smiled “Well then, we understand each other. Welcome to the family son.”

Teddy smiled gingerly, he felt like he’d had a near death encounter but it was official, he was permitted to marry Violet and that was something he was willing to fight for.


End file.
